ΦΩΣ ΚΑΙ ΚΒΑΝΤΙΚΗ ΦΥΣΙΚΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Αύγουστος 31 του 2016 Εξετάζοντας προσεκτικά την ιστορία των πειραμάτων για την αποκάλυψη της φύσης του φωτός βλέπουμε ότι στη θεωρία του Καρτέσιου (1637) κυριάρχησε ο αιθέρας του Αριστοτέλη ως μέσο διάδοσης του φωτός, αφού ήταν εύκολο να συσχετισθεί η διάδοση του φωτός με τη διάδοση των ηχητικών κυμάτων μέσω των μορίων του αέρα. Όμως η προσεκτική ανάλυση του φαινομένου της πόλωσης του φωτός οδήγησε το Νεύτωνα (1704) στην εγκατάλειψη του υποθετικού αιθέρα, διότι η πόλωση εξηγούνταν καλύτερα με το σκεπτικό ότι το φως αποτελείται από μακρόστενα σωματίδια που κινούνται στο κενό. Επιπλέον και η λεπτομερής εξέταση του φαινομένου των χρωμάτων οδήγησε τον Νεύτωνα στην πρόβλεψη και της ταλάντωσης των σωματιδίων του φωτός, γεγονός που αποδείχθηκε πολύ αργότερα ότι συμβαίνει όχι μόνο στα σωματίδια του φωτός αλλά και στο ίδιο το ηλεκτρόνιο, με αποτέλεσμα αυτό το γεγονός να οδηγήσει στην ανάπτυξη της Κβαντικής Μηχανικής του Schrodinger (1926), που έλυσε όλα τα προβλήματα των φασμάτων του υδρογόνου. Μια δεύτερη και πολύ σημαντική πρόβλεψη του Νεύτωνα ήταν και η περίπτωση των βαρυτικών ιδιοτήτων του φωτός, αφού τα σωματίδια του φωτός που έχουν μάζα σύμφωνα με το νόμο της παγκόσμιας έλξης θα έπρεπε να επηρεάζονται από τη βαριά μάζα του Ήλιου, όταν ακτίνες φωτός θα διέρχονται δίπλα από τον Ήλιο. Δηλαδή θα έπρεπε να έχουμε καμπύλωση του φωτός, γεγονός που επιβεβαιώθηκε το 1801 από το Γερμανό μαθηματικό Soldner κατά την έκλειψη του Ηλίου. Εδώ αξίζει να τονίσουμε ότι η εγκατάλειψη της σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός είχε ως συνέπεια να αγνοηθεί με τέτοια πρόβλεψη του Νεύτωνα από τους μεταγενέστερους φυσικούς και φυσικά οδήγησε σε λαθεμένα συμπεράσματα. Λόγου χάρη στο "Physics4u - Η καμπύλωση του φωτός" διαβάζουμε ότι ο πρώτος φυσικός που προέβλεψε την καμπύλωση του φωτός δεν ήταν ο Νεύτωνας αλλά ο Planck: “Το 1907, ο Μ. Πλανκ διατύπωσε για πρώτη φορά την υπόθεση ότι δυνάμεις βαρύτητας δεν ασκούνται μόνο μεταξύ υλικών σωμάτων με κάποια μάζα ηρεμίας, αλλά και σωμάτων που έχουν απλώς ενεργειακή υπόσταση, όπως το φως. Η υπόθεση του Πλανκ, που μπορεί να δικαιολογήσει την καμπύλωση της τροχιάς του φωτός από τη βαρύτητα, δεν βρήκε απήχηση μέχρις ότου το φαινόμενο αυτό θεωρήθηκε ως φυσικό επακόλουθο της αρχής της ισοδυναμίας.” Δυστυχώς τότε ο Αϊνστάιν εξακολουθούσε να πιστεύει ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα με αποτέλεσμα να μην ακολουθήσει τις συμβουλές του Πλανκ ( Planck's support of Einstein's general relativity) και να δημοσιεύσει το 1915 την άκυρη γενική σχετικότητα (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY), αφού την καμπύλωση του φωτός δεν την απέδωσε στη μάζα του φωτονίου m =hν/c2 αλλά στην περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου. Βέβαια πολύ αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of physics" (page 234) υιοθετώντας τη Νευτώνεια σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός έγραψε: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light.". Πραγματικά, ύστερα από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) απέδειξα ότι το διπολικό φωτόνιο ποτέ δεν έχει τη λεγόμενη μηδενική μάζα ηρεμίας, αφού στη φύση δεν υπάρχει η λεγόμενη μάζα ηρεμίας των σωμάτων εκτός από τη σταθερή μάζα αδράνειας Μο που επικρατεί στα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Όμως στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων έχουμε τη μεταβλητή μάζα Μ των σωμάτων (όχι σχετικιστική), που οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της μάζας των διπολικών φωτονίων. Άλλωστε στο διπολικό φωτόνιο μηδενική μάζα δεν μπορεί να υπάρξει, αφού στη φύση φωτόνια χωρίς να κινούνται με την ταχύτητα του φωτός δεν υπάρχουν. Σε περίπτωση που ένα φωτόνιο με μάζα m = hν/c2 κινείται κάθετα προς τη διεύθυνση της βαρυτικής δύναμης Fg τότε, επειδή η σταθερή ταχύτητα c δεν επηρεάζεται από τη βαρυτική δύναμη, το φωτόνιο επιταχύνεται προς τη διεύθυνση της βαρύτητας, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει με οποιοδήποτε σώμα που έχει σταθερή μάζα αδράνειας Μο . Φυσικά αυτό το γεγονός ανατρέπει όχι μόνο την ιδέα της σχετικιστικής αλλά και της μάζας ηρεμίας, αφού κατά τη διάρκεια της επιτάχυνσης η μάζα αδράνειας παραμένει σταθερή. Δηλαδή σύμφωνα με το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα για κάθε σώμα που κινείται με ταχύτητα υ κάθετα προς τη βαρύτητα Fg θα έχουμε μια επιτάχυνση παράλληλη προς τη Fg που δίδεται από τη σχέση Fg = dp/dt = Mo(du/dt). Και όπως απέδειξε και ο Γαλιλαίος η επιτάχυνση θα είναι ανεξάρτητη από την ταχύτητα υ. Το ίδιο ακριβώς συμβαίνει και στο φωτόνιο, όπου θα έχουμε επιτάχυνση σύμφωνα με τη σχέση Fg = dp/dt = m(du/dt), όπου η μάζα m = hν/c2 θα παραμένει σταθερή ως μάζα αδράνειας, αφού συμπεριφέρεται σαν τη μάζα σταθερής αδράνειας ενός οποιουδήποτε σώματος, όπου η επιτάχυνση είναι ανεξάρτητη από τη σταθερή ταχύτητα c. Αυτό άλλωστε το γεγονός το ομολογεί και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο του "H εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη Φυσική " (1938), όπου εγκατέλειψε την περίεργη ιδέα της καμπύλωσης του χωροχρόνου, που διατύπωσε στη λαθεμένη γενική σχετικότητα (1915). Από την άλλη μεριά όπως συμβαίνει στα συστήματα μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, όταν η ταχύτητα c του φωτονίου είναι παράλληλη της Fg τότε πάλι σύμφωνα με το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, επειδή η ταχύτητα c είναι σταθερή, δεν θα έχουμε επιτάχυνση προς τη διεύθυνση της ταχύτητας c αλλά μεταβολή της μάζας (όχι σχετικιστική), που δίδεται από τη σχέση Fg = dp/dt = c(dm/dt). Σε αυτή την περίπτωση θα έχουμε και μεταβολή της ενέργειας Fgds = hdν = dW = dmc(ds/dt) = dmc2 Αυτή η σχέση που δείχνει ότι η μάζα του φωτονίου μεταβάλλεται και δεν συμπεριφέρεται ως σταθερή μάζα αδράνειας μοιάζει με την εξίσωση Ε = mc2 της λαθεμένης ειδικής σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν και ερμηνεύει την αλλαγή της συχνότητας εξαιτίας της βαρύτητας καθώς και τις λεγόμενες μαύρες οπές . Επίσης αυτή η περίπτωση της βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της ενοποίησης όλων των δυνάμεων της βαρύτητας και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, μια και στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν ούτε οι λεγόμενες ισχυρές πυρηνικές δυνάμεις μα ούτε και οι λεγόμενες ασθενικές, διότι τελικά στη φύση επικρατούν μόνο οι τρεις θεμελιώδεις δυνάμεις του νόμου της βαρύτητας, του νόμου του Coulomb, και του νόμου του Ampere. (Discovery of unified forces). Πάντως στις αρχές του 19ου αιώνα που ο Young με τα περίφημα πειράματα συμβολής απέδειξε περίτρανα την κυματική φύση του φωτός, θα λέγαμε ότι επιβεβαίωσε τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα και δεν έπρεπε να εγκαταλείψει τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός εις όφελος του αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου, και του Ολλανδού φυσικού Huygens , αφού η σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός όπως διατυπώθηκε από το Νεύτωνα δικαιολογεί όχι μόνο την καμπύλωση του φωτός αλλά και δεν αναιρεί τις κυματικές ιδιότητες. Δυστυχώς στα πλαίσια της εγκατάλειψης της σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός η νέα ανακάλυψη και των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών ιδιοτήτων του φωτός από τον Faraday (1845) οδήγησε τον Maxwell (1865) στην αναβίωση του υποθετικού αιθέρα με τη διάδοση των λαθεμένων ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών πεδίων. Δηλαδή οι ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτός έπρεπε να δικαιολογηθούν όχι ως μετάδοση φορτίων που να αλληλεπιδρούν και να προκαλούν ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις σε συμφωνία με τους ηλεκτρομαγνητικούς νόμους, αλλά ως υποθετικοί ηλεκτρικοί και μαγνητικοί ερεθισμοί του κενού που ταξιδεύουν μέσα στον αιθέρα χωρίς φορτία. Και καθώς με τα πειράματα του Michelson και Morley (1887) απορρίφθηκε ο αιθέρας, τελικά ούτε o Rayleigh μα ούτε και ο Wien με βάση τη θεωρία του Maxwell μπόρεσαν να ερμηνεύσουν το νέο φαινόμενο της ακτινοβολίας του μέλανος σώματος, που τελικά οδήγησε στην Κβαντική Φυσική. Πραγματικά μια ολοκληρωμένη θεωρητική θεμελίωση για την ερμηνεία του φαινομένου ήταν έτοιμη στις 14 Δεκεμβρίου του 1900 από τον Planck, o οποίος με μια διαφορετική μαθηματική σχέση από τις μαθηματικές σχέσεις του Rayleigh και Wien ερμήνευσε την ηλεκτρομαγνητική ακτινοβολία του μέλανος σώματος μόνο με το σκεπτικό ότι αυτή εκπέμπεται σε «κβάντα» ή ποσότητες ενέργειας E = hν, όπου h είναι η θεμελιώδης σταθερά της νέας Κβαντικής Φυσικής και ν η συχνότητα της ακτινοβολίας. Δηλαδή με την ανακάλυψη αυτή θα έπρεπε να εγκαταλειφθεί οριστικά η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell εις όφελος της σωματιδιακή φύσης του φωτός, που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτωνας. Όμως η επιρροή της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell ήταν τόσο μεγάλη που ακόμη και ο ίδιος ο Planck, παρότι ανακάλυψε την Κβαντική Φυσική που στάθηκε το μεγαλύτερο διανοητικό επίτευγμα του 20ου αιώνα, εν τούτοις προσπαθούσε για πολλά χρόνια να συλλάβει το αληθινό νόημα των κβάντων στα πλαίσια της θεωρίας των πεδίων του Maxwell, αλλά μάταια: «οι πολυετείς άκαρπες προσπάθειές μου να ενσωματώσω με κάποιο τρόπο το κβάντο (h) της δράσεως στην κλασική θεωρία... ...μου προκάλεσαν πολλές φασαρίες». Πάντως και ο Boltzmann είχε αναγνωρίσει ήδη από το 1877 την πιθανότητα οι ενεργειακές καταστάσεις ενός φυσικού συστήματος να είναι διακριτές, ενώ ο J.J. Thomson το 1881 πρότεινε ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια συνοδεύεται από τη λεγόμενη “ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα”. Από την άλλη μεριά όμως μεγάλοι φυσικοί όπως οι Rayleigh, Jeans, και Lorentz έθεταν h = 0 προκειμένου να ευθυγραμμισθούν με τη θεωρία των πεδίων του Maxwell, αλλά ο Planck γνώριζε πολύ καλά ότι η ανακάλυψη της σταθεράς του είχε μία ακριβή μη μηδενική τιμή ( h = 6,6260693 Χ 10-34 J.s). Η διαμάχη σε αυτό το θέμα μας θυμίζει τη φιλοσοφική διαμάχη ανάμεσα στην άπειρη διαίρεση του Έλληνα φιλοσόφου Ζήνωνα και του ατομικού φιλοσόφου Δημόκριτου, ο οποίος κατέληξε στο συμπέρασμα ότι κατά τη διαίρεση δεν φθάνουμε ποτέ στο μηδέν αλλά σε μια πολύ μικρή και αόρατη ποσότητα της ύλης που δεν θα τέμνεται περαιτέρω ως μη τεμνόμενη (άτομο). Βέβαια το πιο απλό στοιχείο της φύσης, το υδρογόνο, κακώς ονομάστηκε άτομο, αφού στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) το υδρογόνο αποτελείται από τα συστατικά του, όπως είναι το ηλεκτρόνιο και το πρωτόνιο και μάλιστα το πολύ μικρό μέγεθός του καθορίζεται από την πολύ μικρή ποσότητα της στροφορμής του φωτονίου ( h/2π), που κάνει το ηλεκτρόνιο να έχει τη μεγαλύτερη ενέργεια σύνδεσης στη μικρότερη τροχιά περιστροφής (κβαντικός αριθμός n =1). Το αντίθετο συμβαίνει στην περίπτωση που η ενέργεια σύνδεσης γίνεται πάρα πολύ μικρή όταν η τροχιά του ηλεκτρονίου είναι πάρα πολύ μεγάλη, δηλαδή όταν ο κβαντικός αριθμός n έχει πολύ μεγάλη τιμή. Σύμφωνα όμως με το νόμο του Coulomb θα έπρεπε το ηλεκτρόνιο να κινηθεί μέχρι την άπειρη απόσταση, γεγονός που δεν συμβαίνει στη φύση, διότι για ένα μεγάλο κβαντικό αριθμό n η ενέργεια σύνδεσης δεν καταλήγει στο μηδέν. Αυτό το φαινόμενο που λέγεται κβαντικό φαινόμενο σήραγγας, έρχεται η Κβαντική Φυσική να μας το λύσει μέσω της κυματικής φύσης του ηλεκτρονίου το οποίο κατορθώνει να ξεπεράσει το φράγμα δυναμικού, παρότι η κινητική του ενέργεια είναι μικρότερη.(Κβαντική φυσική Bohr). Ένα πρόβλημα της κβαντικής φυσικής που χώρισε τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα σε δυο στρατόπεδα είναι και η γνωστή θεωρητική κατάσταση, όταν ένα μοναδικό φωτόνιο προσπέσει σε μια γυάλινη επιφάνεια, όπου θα μπορούσε να βρεθεί συγχρόνως και στον αέρα επιστρέφοντας μετά την ανάκλαση και στο γυαλί μετά την διάθλαση. Βέβαια η θεωρητική σκέψη ότι το φωτόνιο θα μπορούσε να «σπάσει» σε δύο φωτόνια δεν είναι σωστή διότι τότε το κάθε φωτόνιο δεν θα είχε την αρχική ενέργεια hν αλλά τα κλάσματα ανάκλασης και διάθλασης με μικρότερη συχνότητα από την αρχική, γεγονός που δεν συμβαίνει στη φύση. Έτσι το πρόβλημα αυτό θα μπορούσε να λυθεί εισάγοντας την έννοια της κυματοσυνάρτησης Ψ που είναι ένα κύμα πιθανότητας. Δηλαδή αν ΨA είναι η κυματοσυνάρτση του ανακλώμενου φωτός και ΨΔ η κυματοσυνάρτηση του διαθλώμενου τότε η ολική κυματοσυνάρτηση που περιγράφει το μοναχικό φωτόνιο θα είναι Ψ = C1·ΨA + C2·ΨΔ οπότε η κυματοσυνάρτηση δεν είναι ένα μετρήσιμο μέγεθος αλλά το τετράγωνο του μέτρου των συντελεστών C1 , C2 που εκφράζει τη πιθανότητα να βρούμε το φωτόνιο στο μέσον 1, δηλαδή στον αέρα ή τη πιθανότητα να το βρούμε στο μέσον 2 δηλαδή στο γυαλί αντίστοιχα. Έστω τώρα ότι θέλουμε να ανιχνεύσουμε το μοναδικό φωτόνιο και θέτουμε στην πορεία της ανακλώμενης ακτίνας και στην πορεία της διαθλώμενης δύο μετρητές φωτονίων. Τότε διαπιστώνουμε ότι μόνο ο ένας ανιχνευτής θα καταγράψει την παρουσία του φωτονίου. Το φωτόνιο δηλαδή θα ανιχνευθεί είτε από τον ΦΑ στην ανακλώμενη πορεία είτε από τον ΦΔ στη διαθλώμενη πορεία. Έτσι λοιπόν η μέτρηση καταστρέφει την ταυτόχρονη κβαντική παρουσία και αντιμετωπίζει το μοναχικό φωτόνιο σαν ένα κλασικό σωματίδιο. Ασφαλώς αυτή η περίπτωση οδήγησε σε μεγάλα φιλοσοφικά ερωτήματα, όπως αν υπάρχει τελικά αντικειμενική πραγματικότητα ή αν αυτή καταστρέφεται όταν θελήσουμε να τη δούμε. Αυτό ήταν άλλωστε και το κύριο επιχείρημα της σχολής της Κοπεγχάγης με κύριους εκπροσώπους τον Bohr, Heisenberg, Pauli κ.λ.π. Από τη άλλη μεριά μια σημαντική μερίδα φυσικών όπως ο Einstein, De Broglie, Schrodinger κ.λ.π. της λεγόμενης ρεαλιστικής σχολής δεν αποδέχονταν τον πιθανοκρατικό χαρακτήρα της κβαντικής θεωρίας. Πάνω σε αυτό το θέμα είναι πολύ γνωστή η φράση του Αϊνστάιν «Ο θεός δεν παίζει ζάρια». Τελικά παρά τη διαμάχη των δυο σχολών το θέμα του ενός φωτονίου λύθηκε από το διπολικό φωτόνιο , όπου η πιθανότητα να οδηγηθεί στην ανάκλαση ή τη διάθλαση εξαρτάται από τον προσανατολισμό της ταλάντωσης. Αν το διπολικό φωτόνιο ταλαντώνεται σε διεύθυνση παράλληλη προς το επίπεδο του γυαλιού θα οδηγηθεί στην ανάκλαση ενώ αν ταλαντώνεται σε κάθετη διεύθυνση θα οδηγηθεί στη διάθλαση. Δηλαδή και εδώ δικαιώνεται η πρόβλεψη της κυματικής και σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός από το Νεύτωνα. Ένα άλλο σημαντικό πείραμα που δικαίωνε το Νεύτωνα για τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός ήταν και το πείραμα του Kaufmann (1902), o οποίος ερμήνευσε το πείραμά του με βάση την ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα που εισηγήθηκε ο J.J. Thomson. Τα ίδια αποτελέσματα εμφανίζονται τόσο στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο (Correct explanation of photoelectric effect) όσο και στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) όπου η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου με ενέργεια hν και μάζα m = hν/c2 συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. Μάλιστα επειδή στο φαινόμενο Compton η μάζα από την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου είναι πολύ μεγάλη, το ηλεκτρόνιο με πολύ εμφανή τρόπο αυξάνει τη μάζα του από Μο (πριν από την απορρόφηση) σε μεταβλητή μάζα Μ, ώστε η υψηλή ταχύτητα u να μην μπορεί να φθάσει την ταχύτητα c του φωτός σε συμφωνία με την παρακάτω πειραματική σχέση Μ2 /Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) . Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στην πρώτη του εργασία για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου (1905), ενώ γνώριζε τις μελέτες του Νεύτωνα αναφορικά με τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός , εν τούτοις βιάστηκε πολύ για να ξεκαθαρίσει το θέμα με αποτέλεσμα να βγάλει αντιφατικά συμπεράσματα, ενώ αντίθετα οι μελέτες του Νεύτωνα για την αποκάλυψη της φύσης του φωτός είχαν διάρκεια πολλών ετών. Κάτω λοιπόν από τις επαναστατικές ιδέες που δεν απαιτούσαν χρονοτριβή, ο Αϊνστάιν δέχθηκε τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός μέσω της Κβαντικής Φυσικής του Planck με κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν, ενώ στην εισαγωγή επηρεασμένος και αυτός από τις άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell θεώρησε ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία θα μπορούσε να μην αντικατασταθεί από άλλη θεωρία, παρότι οι προσπάθειες του Wien και του Rayleigh απέτυχαν να εφαρμόσουν την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία στην ακτινοβολία του μέλανος σώματος και παρότι ο Νεύτωνας προέβλεψε της βαρυτικές διότητες του φωτός, που επιβεβαιώθηκαν από τον Soldner. Έτσι έβγαλε το αντιφατικό συμπέρασμα ότι το φως αποτελείται όχι από σωματίδια αλλά από κβάντα των λαθεμένων πεδίων του Maxwell. Και ενώ σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας πέτυχε να δώσει μια μη ολοκληρωμένη ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου (hν = ΔE) , όμως επειδή αγνόησε τελείως τη μάζα του φωτονίου, στην τρίτη του εργασία της ειδικής σχετικότητας τα μπέρδεψε τα πράγματα αποδίδοντας την αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου ΔΜ στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, γεγονός που παραβιάζει φανερά το νόμο της αφθαρσίας της ύλης, που δίδασκαν οι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι και που επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα πειράματα. Λόγου χάρη στο φαινόμενο Compton η συνεισφορά του φωτονίου στην αύξηση της μάζας γίνεται πολύ φανερή. (Correct Compton effect). Κάτω από μια τέτοια κρίση της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, που ταλαιπώρησε τους φυσικούς από την αρχή ακόμη του 20ου αιώνα, το 1993 παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων τα οποία ως ηλεκτρικά δίπολα αλληλεπιδρούν με τα ηλεκτρόνια και προσφέρουν στα ηλεκτρόνια όχι μόνο την ενέργεια hν αλλά και τη μάζα τους m = hν/c2. (Photon- matter interaction). Δηλαδή στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο ισχύει η παρακάτω ολοκληρωμένη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 που προκύπτει από την παρακάτω αλληλεπίδραση μέσω των διανυσμάτων Εy και Bz όχι των λαθεμένων πεδίων του Maxwell αλλά των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών εντάσεων. ( Intensity and false field). Δηλαδή Ey(-e)dy = dW και Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm και επειδή Fmdt = dp = dmc και Ey/Bz = c , θα έχουμε hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Ας σημειωθεί ότι η ολοκληρωμένη αυτή εξίσωση του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου προκύπτει και από τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού στην εξίσωση Μ2 /Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) . Δηλαδή Μ2c2 = M2u2 ή 2MdMc2 = 2MdMu2 + 2uduM2 ή dMc2 = (dMu +udM)u = d(Mu)u Και επειδή σύμφωνα με το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα ισχύει Fds = dW = (dp/dt)ds =dpu = d(Mu)u τότε μπορούμε να γράψουμε dMc2 = dW ή dW/dM = c2 ή ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Δυστυχώς σήμερα ακόμη πολλοί φυσικοί πιστεύουν ότι η μεταβολή της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου στο φαινόμενο Compton δεν οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου αλλά στις λαθεμένες ιδέες της θεωρίας της ειδικής σχετικότητας. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα «Σκέδαση Κόμπτον- ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε ότι τα ηλεκτρόνια κινούνται με σχετικιστικές ταχύτητες. Ένα άλλο φαινόμενο του ελλείμματος της μάζας που παρουσιάζει αντίστροφη σχέση από εκείνη του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου έχουμε στην αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο για να σχηματισθεί το υδρογόνο. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια ΔΕ που απελευθερώνεται συνοδεύεται από έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ (Matter Matter Interaction) σε συμφωνία με τη σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Δυστυχώς και ο Bohr το 1913 επηρεασμένος από τα κβάντα πεδίων και τη μη ολοκληρωμένη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου στο μοντέλο του υδρογόνου δεν παρουσίασε την παραπάνω ολοκληρωμένη σχέση αλλά την απλή σχέση ΔΕ = hν , όπου αγνοείται τόσο το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ όσο και η μετατροπή του σε μάζα m =hν/c2 του φωτονίου. Δηλαδή, ενώ η Κβαντική Φυσική είχε μεγάλη επιτυχία, αφού έλυσε τα προβλήματα ενέργειας με βάση το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας τόσο στο μοντέλο του Bohr όσο και στην εξίσωση του Schrodinger, εν τούτοις φάνηκαν οι πρώτες ελλείψεις στο έλλειμμα μάζας κυρίως της πυρηνικής φυσικής, όπου ο Αϊνστάιν εισάγοντας τη λαθεμένη ιδέα της μετατροπής της μάζας ΔΜ σε ενέργεια hν παραβίασε τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Έτσι ήρθε σε αντίθεση όχι μόνο με το μοντέλο του Bohr αλλά και με τον ίδιο τον εαυτό του (Einstein rejects himself), αφού στην ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου (hν = ΔΕ) χρησιμοποίησε στο ακέραιο το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, ενώ για τα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα εισήγαγε τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση της διατήρησης Μάζας-Ενέργειας που παραβιάζει τους δυο ξεχωριστούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της διατήρησης της μάζας. Μάλιστα η αναχαίτιση της προόδου της πυρηνικής φυσικής του 20ου αιώνα εξαιτίας των λαθεμένων ιδεών του Αϊνστάιν ήταν τόσο μεγάλη, αφού ακόμα και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί πιστεύουν ότι η πυρηνική ενέργεια οφείλεται στη λαθεμένη μετατροπή της μάζας σε ενέργεια ή στη λαθεμένη μετατροπή της ενέργειας σε μάζα. (Energy does not turn to mass). Πάντως τo ίδιο λάθος εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν πολλοί φυσικοί και για τη λεγόμενη ΕΞΑΫΛΩΣΗ. Στην πραγματικότητα, σύμφωνα με τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας κατά την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο, όπως συμβαίνει και στο μοντέλο του Bohr, η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν φωτονίων και το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίων σε συμφωνία με τη σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2. Με λίγα λόγια ενώ η κβαντική φυσική αναβιώνοντας τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός θα έπρεπε να λύσει όλα τα φαινόμενα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής, δυστυχώς εξαιτίας των θεωριών του Αϊνστάιν αναχαίτισε την πρόοδο όχι μόνο της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής αλλά και των νόμων της φύσης, που αποκάλυψαν τη δύναμη, η οποία σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα δρα ακαριαία από απόσταση χωρίς τη μεσολάβηση των λαθεμένων πεδίων του Maxwell ή των κβάντα πεδίων του Αϊνστάιν. Έτσι ενώ το 1935 τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν την εξ αποστάσεως αλληλεπίδραση των σωμάτων του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα, ο Αϊνστάιν αντέδρασε σφόδρα με τη φράση SPOOKY ACTION AT A DISTANCE ( Στοιχειωμένη δράση από απόσταση), θεωρώντας ότι τέτοια πειράματα της κβαντικής φυσικής είναι μάλλον ανορθόδοξα γιατί αναιρούν τα κβάντα πεδίων ή τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου ως μεσολαβητές των δυνάμεων. Παρόλα αυτά το 1936 ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν σε εργασία του ανέτρεψε την υπόθεση των βαρυτικών πεδίων, ενώ πολύ αργότερα (1954) εξέφρασε την απογοήτευσή του στο φίλο του τον Besso και για τις δικές του υποθέσεις των πεδίων. Παρόλα αυτά οι επιρροές των θεωριών του Maxwell και Αϊνστάιν είναι τόσο μεγάλες που ακόμη και σήμερα σε όλα τα πανεπιστήμια και τα σχολεία του κόσμου εξακολουθούν να διδάσκονται τα πεδία σαν να αποτελούν τους νόμους της φύσης. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στις αρχές του 2016 η ομάδα LIGO εντόπισε όχι τα βαρυτικά πεδία αλλά τις χωροχρονικές μεταβολές των νόμων της φύσης. (Spacetime ripples of laws). Παρόλα αυτά στο θέμα “Annihilation -WIKIPEDIA” διαβάζουμε ότι η ενέργεια hν οφείλεται όχι στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση ΔΕ αλλά στο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ: “When an electron and a positron collide to annihilate and create gamma rays, energy is given off. Both particles have a rest energy of 0.511 mega electron volts (MeV). When the mass of the two particles is converted entirely into energy, this rest energy is what is given off.” Κάτω από μια τέτοια κρίση της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής το 2003 αναβιώνοντας τους φυσικούς νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού δημοσίευσα στο επιστημονικό περιοδικό Ind. J. Th Phys. την εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” όπου απέδειξα ότι η πυρηνική ενέργεια ΔΕ σύνδεσης δεν έχει καμία σχέση ούτε με την υπόθεση της ισοδυναμίας μάζας- ενέργειας του Αϊνστάιν, αλλά ούτε και με τις θεωρίες του Yukawa (1935) και του Gell-Mann (1973), όπου η πυρηνική δύναμη, ύστερα από την επιρροή των πεδίων, θεωρήθηκε ότι δεν είναι ακαριαία όπως προβλέπει ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα, αλλά είναι η λεγόμενη ισχυρή πυρηνική δύναμη, που έχει μεσολαβητές όπως τα ανύπαρκτα γκλουόνια χωρίς μάζα, αφού στη φύση σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα δεν υπάρχουν.(Invalid quantum chromodynamics). Παρόλα αυτά στο θέμα «Πυρηνική δύναμη-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “Αργότερα ανακαλύφθηκαν τα πιόνια που είναι μποζόνια και έχουν μάζα περίπου ίση με τις προβλέψεις του Γιουκάβα, επομένως θεωρήθηκε πως, στα πλαίσια της κβαντικής θεωρίας πεδίου, η πυρηνική δύναμη, συμβαίνει με την ανταλλαγή πιονίων μεταξύ των νουκλεονίων. Παρότι σήμερα γνωρίζουμε ότι η πραγματική φύση της δύναμης αυτής είναι η ισχυρή αλληλεπίδραση που υφίσταται μεταξύ των κουάρκ διαφορετικών νουκλεονίων ως αποτέλεσμα μικρής (λόγω απόστασης - μικρής εμβέλειας της ισχυρής αλληλεπίδρασης) ανταλλαγής γκλουονίων μεταξύ των, η θεωρία ανταλλαγής πιονίων ή άλλων μεσονίων γενικά ή άλλων μποζονίων ακόμη πιο γενικά, χρησιμοποιείται ακόμη λόγω της μεγαλύτερης πολυπλοκότητας-αδυναμίας μελέτης με την κβαντική χρωμοδυναμική.” Στην πραγματικότητα οι πυρηνικές δυνάμεις οφείλονται στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των νουκλεονίων, όπου η ενέργεια σύνδεσης μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 φωτονίου, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr. Συγκεκριμένα στα νουκλεόνια (πρωτόνιο και νετρόνιο) ανακαλύφθηκαν οι παρακάτω δομές: ΠΡΩΤΟΝΙΟ = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 288 κουάρκς ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΟ = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 κουάρκς Από αυτό το σύνολο των 288 κουάρκς στα νουκλεόνια εκείνα που κυριαρχούν και αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρικά σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Coulomb (1785) για να μας δώσουν την πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου είναι τα φορτισμένα κουάρκς των κέντρων στο πρωτόνιο (5d = -5e/3) και νετρόνιο (4u = +8e/3). Έτσι η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια σύνδεσης μπορεί να δοθεί από τη σχέση -Εe = -(40/9)Ke/2Ro Τώρα αν λάβουμε υπόψη ότι η πυρηνική ακτίνα R κάποιου νουκλιδίου δίδεται από τη σχέση R = Ro A1/3 όπου Α ο μαζικός αριθμός και Ro = 1,2 fm ( Nuclear Units -HyperPhysics ), τότε για Α=1 (ακτίνα πρωτονίου Ro = 1,2/1015m) θα έχουμε 2Rο = d = 2,4 /1015 m. Δηλαδή κάνοντας τις ανάλογες αντικαταστάσεις όπως Κ = 9Χ109 και e = 1,6 /1019 θα έχουμε - Ee= -(40/9)Ke/2Ro = -2,6667 ΜeV. Πραγματικά αυτή η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια σύνδεσης που διαφέρει από τη συνολική ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε = -2,2246 MeV) μόνο κατά 0,4421 ΜeV δικαιολογείται, διότι οι υπόλοιπες ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις δίνουν μια πολύ μικρή καθαρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια άπωσης ίση με + Eem = + 0,4421 ΜeV. Με άλλα λόγια η ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου (-E) δίδεται από τη σχέση -Ε = - Ee + Eem = -2,6667 + 0,4421 = -2,2246 MeV. Εδώ λοιπόν βλέπουμε ότι σύμφωνα με την Κβαντική Φυσική που όχι μόνο συμπληρώνει τους νόμους της φύσης αλλά και τους επιβεβαιώνει μέσω των πειραμάτων της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής, έχουμε άριστη εφαρμογή στην πυρηνική φυσική, όταν αυτή συνοδεύεται από τους φυσικούς νόμους και όχι τις ποικίλες θεωρίες, που οι φυσικοί εγκατέλειψαν τους νόμους της φύσης, παραβιάζοντας ακόμη και τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Έτσι εφαρμόζοντας τους νόμους στα πλαίσια της Κβαντικής Φυσικής στο δευτερόνιο η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια σύνδεσης των 2,2246 MeV μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίων hν = 2,2246 MeV ενώ το έλλειμα μάζας ΔΜ = 2,2246 MeV/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2. Μια πολύ σημαντική συμβολή της Κβαντικής Φυσικής στην ατομική φυσική έγινε το 1925 όταν αυτή οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου από τους Ολλανδούς φυσικούς Uhlenbeck και Goudsmit. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Pauli διαπίστωσε ότι δυο ηλεκτρόνια έλκονται όταν το σπιν τους είναι αντίθετο, (S=0), και μάλιστα αυτό το φαινόμενο ονομάστηκε Αρχή του Pauli. Βέβαια η ειρωνεία του θέματος είναι ότι στην αρχή η ανακάλυψη του σπιν δεν έγινε αποδεκτή ακόμη και από τον ίδιο τον Pauli, επειδή το σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων, που έχει τιμή τη μισή του σπιν του φωτονίου, δείχνει ότι η ταχύτητα περιστροφής u στις περιφέρειες των ηλεκτρονίων είναι πολύ πιο μεγάλη από εκείνη του φωτός. Δηλαδή u >> c (Faster than light), γεγονός που ανατρέπει την ειδική σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν (1905). Εδώ σημειώνουμε πως και οι ίδιοι οι Ολλανδοί ερευνητές ως φοιτητές ύστερα από την πίεση των καθηγητών τους, όταν υπέβαλαν την εργασία τους για δημοσίευση, έτρεξαν γρήγορα στον εκδότη του περιοδικού και τον παρακάλεσαν να αποσύρει την εργασία τους, αλλά ήταν πλέον αργά , διότι η εργασία τους ήδη είχε δημοσιευθεί. Κάτω λοιπόν από μια τέτοια εξέλιξη των πειραμάτων και ανακαλύψεων που συγκρούονταν με τη θεωρία του Αϊνστάιν, για τη μελέτη της συμπεριφοράς των δυο ηλεκτρονίων με αντίθετο σπιν οι φυσικοί Pauli, Dirac και Heisenberg υπό την επιρροή της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας εγκατέλειψαν τους ηλεκτρομαγνητικούς νόμους που δίνουν ποσοτικά αποτελέσματα και έκαναν υποθέσεις που αναφέρονται μόνο στα ποιοτικά χαρακτηριστικά, όπως είναι η γνωστή υπόθεση των συμμετρικών και αντισυμμετρικών ιδιοσυναρτήσεων. Αυτές όμως οι ποιοτικές καταστάσεις δεν κατέληγαν σε κάποια μαθηματική σχέση ως αποτέλεσμα της αμοιβαίας ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης, που θα μπορούσε να προκύψει από το σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων. Έτσι για το άτομο του ηλίου έγινε μια προσπάθεια να χρησιμοποιηθούν οι εξισώσεις του Schrodinger αλλά χωρίς επιτυχία, αφού δεν εφαρμόζονταν οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Μάλιστα στο μεγάλο αδιέξοδο που προέκυψε από αυτά τα ποιοτικά χαρακτηριστικά είχε προστεθεί και η γνωστή θεωρία των διαταραχών, η οποία όμως πάντοτε έδινε αποτελέσματα που δεν συμφωνούν με τα πειραματικά δεδομένα, όχι μόνο στο ουδέτερο άτομο του ηλίου ( Ηe ) αλλά ούτε και σε άλλα ιονισμένα άτομα με Ζ>2 που διέθεταν δυο ηλεκτρόνια, όπως το Li+ , Be2+, B3+ κ.λ.π. Μετά από όλα αυτά τα αδιέξοδα που οφείλονταν στην επιρροή των πεδίων του Maxwell και της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν, το 2008 δημοσίευσα στις Ινδικές δημοσιεύσεις θεωρητικής φυσικής την εργασία μου με τίτλο “Spin-spin interaction of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures”.(Discovery of two-electron atoms). Με τις εργασίες αυτές ασφαλώς έχουν βγει ξανά στο προσκήνιο οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικοί νόμοι που απορρίπτουν τα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν και δίνουν ποσοτικές λύσεις στα αδιέξοδα. Ιδιαίτερα για τα άτομα με δυο ηλεκτρόνια στην εργασία μου του 2008 έδειξα ότι στα άτομα αυτά όπως στο ανιόν υδρογόνου (Η-) με Ζ=1, στο ουδέτερο άτομο ηλίου (Ηe) με Ζ = 2, στο Li+ με Ζ = 3, στο Be2+ με Ζ = 4 κ.λ.π. τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια καθώς αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρομαγνητικά μεταξύ τους προκαλούν ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ταλαντώσεις στο σύστημά τους με θετική ενέργεια Εv που αν εκφρασθεί σε eV θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Εv = (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 Αυτή η σχέση είναι το αποτέλεσμα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής έλξης η οποία οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι η ταχύτητα της περιφέρειας (u >> c) του σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου είναι πάντοτε μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του φωτός. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στην περίπτωση που το ηλεκτρόνιο απορροφά τη μάζα του φωτονίου η ταχύτητα (όχι του σπιν ) αλλά του ηλεκτρονίου δεν μπορεί να φθάσει την ταχύτητα του φωτός σε υψηλές ενέργειες (Correct Compton effect). Πάντως όταν το σπιν είναι αντίθετο ( S=0) η εφαρμογή των νόμων του Ampere και Coulomb μας δίνει μαγνητική έλξη (-Fm) η οποία είναι πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση (+Fe). Επίσης η λεπτομερής έρευνα έδειξε πως τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια μάζας (m), φορτίου (-e) και με σπιν = (1/2)h/2π, σε μια πολύ μικρή απόσταση (r < 578.8 /1015 m) δίνουν μια ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη Fem που δίδεται από τη σχέση Fem = Fe - Fm = Ke2/r2 - (Ke2/r4)(9h2/16π2m2c2) Φυσικά όταν η απόσταση r θα είναι ro = 3h/4πmc = 578.8/1015 m τότε θα έχουμε Fe = Fm . Με άλλα λόγια για r < 578.8/1015 m τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν εμφανίζουν μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη, η οποία προκαλεί ταλαντώσεις στο σύστημα εξαιτίας του φαινομένου της επαγωγής. Κατά συνέπεια αυτή η κατάσταση προσφέρει τη βάση για να αντιληφθούμε το ζευγάρωμα των δυο ηλεκτρονίων με τα ίδια φορτία (-e) που συμβιβάζονται με τη λεγόμενη Αρχή του Pauli και τις θεωρίες των συμμετρικών και μη συμμετρικών συναρτήσεων. Βέβαια στην εργασία μου του 2002 απέδειξα ότι η Αρχή του Pauli δεν μπορεί να εφαρμοσθεί στο απλό σύστημα πρωτόνιο-νετρόνιο όπου το σπιν είναι παράλληλο, επειδή τα περιφερειακά φορτία του πρωτονίου είναι θετικά ενώ του νετρονίου είναι αρνητικά. ( Discovery of nuclear force and structure).Σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα στην περίπτωση που τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με σπιν αντίθετο βρεθούν δίπλα σε πολύ ισχυρούς μαγνήτες ,τότε θα αποκτήσουν παράλληλο σπιν και θα εμφανισθεί η μεταξύ τους ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση με άπωση αφού θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fem = Fe + Fm Στα άτομα λοιπόν με δυο ηλεκτρόνια που έχουν αντίθετο σπιν τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια συμπεριφέρονται σαν να είναι ένα σωματίδιο με φορτίο (-2e) με τη διαφορά ότι η ενέργεια ταλάντωσης τροποποιεί το μοντέλο του Bohr χωρίς ωστόσο να επηρεάζονται οι εξισώσεις του Schrodinger. Έτσι στα διαγράμματα του ατόμου του ηλίου κ.λ.π. τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια πρέπει να παριστάνουν ένα σωματίδιο με δυο φορτία όπως στο άτομο του υδρογόνου. Δυστυχώς σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί νομίζουν ότι στο ήλιο τα ηλεκτρόνια εκτελούν ξεχωριστές τροχιές ή εκτελούν την ίδια τροχιά αλλά σε ξεχωριστές θέσεις που διαφέρουν κατά 180 μοίρες. Φυσικά η απουσία μιας τέτοιας ταλάντωσης οδηγεί στο μοντέλο του Bohr με τη μορφή -Ε = 2(-13.6)Ζ2/n2 Ενώ η πρόσθεση της ενέργειας της ταλάντωσης θα μας δώσει τη σχέση -E = (-27.2) Z2 + (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 Λόγου χάρη τα πειράματα του (Η-) δηλαδή του υδρογόνου με δυο ηλεκτρόνια έδειξαν ότι η θεμελιώδης ενέργεια είναι -E = - 14.35 eV. Πραγματικά σε αυτή την περίπτωση επειδή Z = 1 και n =1 η εφαρμογή της σχέσης θα μας δώσει -E = (-27.2) Z2 + (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 = -27.2 + 16.95 - 4.1 = -14.35 eV. Με τον ίδιο τρόπο επειδή στο άτομο ηλίου έχουμε Ζ = 2 τότε η παραπάνω σχέση θα μας δώσει -E = (-27.2) Z2 + (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 = - 108.8 + 32.9 - 4.1 = -79.0 eV. Η ανακάλυψη αυτής της απλής σχέσης είναι ασφαλώς η θεμελιώδης εξίσωση προκειμένου να αποκαλυφθούν οι ενέργειες των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια, ενώ οι ποικίλες θεωρίες που στηρίχτηκαν στις ποιοτικές ιδιότητες της συμμετρίας οδήγησαν σε αδιέξοδα. Δυστυχώς και μετά από το 1927 όταν ο Dirac θέλησε να συνδυάσει την Κβαντική Φυσική με τη λαθεμένη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν και τα κβάντα πεδίων, ακολούθησαν τον ίδιο λαθεμένο δρόμο και άλλοι διάσημοι φυσικοί όπως ο Feynman (False Feynman diagrams) και ο Weinberg (Invalid electroweak theory) που στηρίχθηκαν στις κβαντικές θεωρίες πεδίου κ.λ.π. Λόγου χάρη στη διάσπαση β, όπως συμβαίνει στις ασταθείς καταστάσεις κατά την αποδιέγερση του υδρογόνου, απέδειξα ότι το νετρόνιο διασπάται όχι με τη μεσολάβηση μποζονίων στις λεγόμενες ασθενικές δυνάμεις, αφού οι δυνάμεις είναι καθαρά ηλεκτρομαγνητικές μικρής εμβέλειας και δρουν ακαριαία από απόσταση, όπως το προβλέπει ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα και το επιβεβαιώνουν τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. Δηλαδή n = p + e- + ν- ή + 4u + 8d = + 5d + 4u + e- + ν- ή ddd = dud + (e- + ν- ) ή 11,07 ΜeV/c2 = 9,78MeV/c2 + 1.29 MeV/c2 Σε αυτή την περίπτωση βλέπουμε ότι η τριάδα ddd είναι μια χαλαρή σύνδεση επειδή τα τρία όμοια κουάρκ έχουν το ίδιο φορτίο (d = -e/3) δίνοντας ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης. (+Fe). Όμως επειδή πρόκειται για σωματίδια που είναι λίγο πιο μεγάλα από τα ηλεκτρόνια, όπου το σπιν δίνει περιφερειακές ταχύτητες μεγαλύτερες του φωτός (faster than light) τότε, όπως συμβαίνει στα ηλεκτρόνια (άτομο ηλίου) εμφανίζονται εδώ και μαγνητικές έλξεις μικρής εμβέλειας, οι οποίες στις πολύ μικρές αποστάσεις των κουάρκ είναι πιο ισχυρές από τις ηλεκτρικές απώσεις δημιουργώντας μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη (-Fem), που δίδεται από τη σχέση -Fem = + Fe - Fm Αντίθετα η τριάδα dud έχει πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης, επειδή τα κουάρκ εμφανίζονται με αντίθετα φορτία της μορφής dud = (-e/3(+4e/3)(-e/3) που δίνουν τόσο ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις έλξης (-Fe) όσο και μαγνητικές έλξεις (-Fm). Δηλαδή εδώ η ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη (-Fem) θα είναι πιο ισχυρή, αφού θα δίδεται από τη σχέση -Fem = -Fe - Fm Παρόλα αυτά σήμερα εξαιτίας μιας μεγάλης προκατάληψης σε θέματα ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής ακόμη υπάρχουν πολλοί φυσικοί που δεν μπορούν να δεχθούν την εφαρμογή των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών νόμων της φύσης και προτιμούν τις θεωρίες. Λόγου χάρη ενώ η παρακάτω εξίσωσης του Dirac θεωρήθηκε ως μια από τις σημαντικότερες θεωρητικές ανακαλύψεις όλων των εποχών''' E2 = c2p2 + m2c4''' τελικά αυτή η εξίσωση της λεγόμενης σχετικιστικής κβαντομηχανικής συνετέλεσε στην αναχαίτιση της προόδου της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, επειδή για τη διατύπωσή της ο Dirac στηρίχτηκε στην άκυρη ενέργεια ηρεμίας (Invalid rest energy) με αποτέλεσμα να νομίζει κάποιος ότι η ενέργεια του φωτονίου Ε = pc υπάρχει εξαιτίας της υποτιθέμενης μηδενικής μάζας του φωτονίου, ενώ στην πραγματικότητα η σχέση Ε = pc προκύπτει από τη σχέση Ε = (mc)c = mc2 όπου m = hν/c2 . Δηλαδή E = hν = mc2 Έτσι διαβάζοντας το θέμα «Κβαντική Μηχανική-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» βλέπουμε ότι αυτές οι θεωρίες θεωρούνται ως τα μεγαλύτερα επιτεύγματα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής: “Από το 1927 γίνονταν προσπάθειες να εφαρμοστεί η κβαντομηχανική σε πεδία αντί σε μεμονωμένα σωματίδια. Το αποτέλεσμα αυτών των προσπαθειών είναι οι λεγόμενες κβαντικές θεωρίες πεδίου. Μερικοί από τους πρώτους ερευνητές αυτού του τομέα είναι ο Ντιράκ, ο Παουλί, ο Weisskopf και ο Jordan. Το αποκορύφωμα της έρευνας αυτής είναι η κβαντική ηλεκτροδυναμική, που αναπτύχθηκε από τους Φάινμαν, Dyson, Schwinger και Tomonaga στα τέλη της δεκαετίας του 1940. Η κβαντική ηλεκτροδυναμική περιγράφει τις αλληλεπιδράσεις των ηλεκτρικά φορτισμένων σωματιδίων και τη φύση του ηλεκτρομαγνητικού πεδίου γενικότερα, ερμηνεύοντας τις ηλεκτρικές αλληλεπιδράσεις με ανταλλαγή φωτονίων. Χρησίμευσε ως πρότυπο για τις κβαντικές θεωρίες πεδίου που ακολούθησαν. Το επόμενο μεγάλο βήμα ήταν μια θεωρία που ενοποιεί τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις και την ασθενή πυρηνική δύναμη σε μια μοναδική δύναμη, την ηλεκτρασθενή. Στη συνέχεια αναπτύσσεται μια θεωρία για την ισχυρή πυρηνική δύναμη, η κβαντική χρωμοδυναμική, στις αρχές της δεκαετίας του 1960. Προσπάθειες για μια γενική θεωρία, που να περιλαμβάνει όλες τις θεμελιώδεις δυνάμεις (ηλεκτρομαγνητική, ασθενής πυρηνική, ισχυρή πυρηνική και βαρύτητα) δεν έχουν δώσει ακόμα ικανοποιητικό αποτέλεσμα, έχουν όμως δημιουργήσει νέους τομείς στην θεωρητική σκέψη όπως η θεωρία των υπερχορδών.” Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι η Κβαντική Φυσική δικαίωσε όχι μόνο τη σωματιδιακή και κυματική φύση του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτωνας, αλλά επιβεβαίωσε και την ακαριαία εξ αποστάσεως αλληλεπίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. Παρόλα αυτά η μεγάλη επιρροή των πεδίων του Maxwell και της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν έκαναν την Κβαντική Φυσική του 20ου αιώνα να οδηγηθεί σε ποικίλες θεωρίες που δεν μπόρεσαν να λύσουν όχι μόνο τη δομή του πιο απλού ατόμου του Ηλίου αλλά ούτε και τη δομή του πιο απλού δευτερονίου. Τελικά η αναβίωση όλων των νόμων της φύσης ύστερα από τη συστηματική μελέτη της σωματιδιακής και κυματικής φύσης του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτωνας η Κβαντική Φυσική σήμερα μπορεί να οδηγηθεί και σε μεγαλύτερα επιτεύγματα χωρίς να παραβιάζονται οι νόμοι της φύσης. Category:Fundamental physics concepts